Wallpaper rollers are well-known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,104 to Duffy discloses a wallpaper seam roller having one roller with a circular depression.
It is also known in the prior art to use a plurality of rollers. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,400 to Sargent and U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,285 to Lieberg disclose seam rollers having multiple rollers. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,663 to Heaton discloses a wall board taping device having a plurality of rollers.
However, one of the disadvantages associated with the prior art has been the inability to provide a seam roller which automatically pulls two pieces of wallpaper together, forming a seam and then flattening the seam such that a smooth, precise wall-papered surface is thereby obtained. Another disadvantage associated with the prior art is that rollers often form seams between two pieces of wallpaper which are uneven or visible, thereby detracting from the aesthetic value of the wall-papered surface.
Yet another disadvantage associated with the prior art is that the seams between two pieces of wallpaper often separate, causing the wallpaper to rip or tear. This in part due to the fact that the adhesive is not applied to the pieces of wallpaper at the same time and the adhesive thus dries improperly.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a seam roller which overcomes the shortcomings associated with the prior art.